Spikeless
by marvin21st
Summary: Will everyone get to the vaults or will someone get left behind? Spander Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Spikeless**

He couldn't believe it! How could he go out that way! After all those years it wouldn't be a slayer or his sire or even a watcher.

Xander couldn't do anything. They had all been packed off and there wasn't any time left. Spike had organized it all. He had seen the signs, starting with the people who had taken over the chinese take away who didn't seem to know anything about cooking and the asian guy doing the night shift at the 7 eleven always staring at the customers and writing in a note book. Xander had just avoided the 7 eleven at night and got his Mongolian Beef at the place across town.

But Spike must have known something was going on, he got them all packs to fill out. Vaults they were called. Ha Xander had to ask Willow what it was all about. International talks break down, Canada annexed, some guy in Las Vegas started buying obscene amounts of missiles ( ok so Willow had to hack a few files to find that last one out) But the look in her eye when she told him... Nuclear War.

So packs filled out, sent promptly and all accepted. Well there was always going to be a few rejected. Xander didn't have the heart to tell his parents that he got in when they didn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand that look in his mothers eyes and the accusations from his dad. So he let them think he missed out too and took the worthless son comments in his stride. Strangely enough Anya got in without problem, maybe pissing off a 1000 yr old ex-vengeance demon wasn't on the governments agenda.

It was such a non event when they got the call to come in. So covert even Riley wouldn't have noticed if he was still around. They all got their calls at different times that day. Meet 4am coordinates were given. Xander had to drag Spike out of that hole of a basement and to the car when the time came. He should have thought of it then. Why didn't he just hurry the fuck up?

There was a short line when they got there. Xander could see Willow and Tara further up the line. Buffy and Dawn ran breathlessly up behind them.

"Did we make it? Buffy kept grabbing things for her bag on the way out." Huffed Dawn

"I wanted that photo of mom." Buffy replied

"Buffy you already have like 50!"

"It was that one of our trip to LA. Anyway what's he doing here." Buffy glared at Spike.

Xander prickled. Buffy would never get it, they were friends couldn't she see? Spike was their friend, all be it he started off as a reluctant ally but he was part of the group now. He had become firm friends with Spike since Xander and Anya broke up. They would be more than friends if Xander had his own way.

"Why shouldn't he be here? Hell if it wasn't for Spike none of us would be here!"

Dawn stepped in before he got much further. "Xander its not that its just that Spike said.."

"Bit...wait. I might have to talk to Harris." Spike stared down at her a meaningful look in his bright blue eyes.

"Spike! You haven't told him yet." Buffy frowned.

"Told me what?" Xander's voice almost squeaked.

Willows head snapped around at the sound. Buffy gave her a wave, no-one but Spike saw the nod between them.

They all stood silently for awhile.

"Well what?" Xander's head swivelled from one friend to the next.

"Pet"

"Spike. What haven't you told me?"

Spike sighed and looked away, he had to tell him.

"I'mnotcomingwithyou." he mumbled

"What?"

"I'm not coming with you pet."

Xander stood gobsmacked. What did Spike mean? Was this a joke? Did Spike have to wait further down the line? No it cant be that they were the last, no one else had shown up after Buffy and Dawn. He must mean he was in another vault. God I cant be that far away from him...at least he would be safe though. That must be it this vault was full and he had to go to another one. Xander's internal babble blocked out what Spike was saying.

"...just wasn't enough room luv."

"That's ok Spike we can meet up when the vaults open up again. We have stasis chambers so it will feel like just like a couple of days." Even as Xander said it, it just didn't sound right.

Buffy looked perplexed "What do you mean Xander? He's not going to another vault. He didn't get in one at all."

Xander's vision blurred, it all went sideway for a second. Then it clicked. Spike didn't get in!

"WELL WHY THE HELL NOT? You should be in here. You organised us all. Why do you get left out?"

"Already had their quota of vamps I guess. Old broody pants himself is all tucked away."

"NO no no. No that's not right why does he get to live, unlive... whatever."

"Maybe because he deserves to." Spike and Xander's heads slowly swivel to glare at as they hear Dawn whisper.

"No...Buffy don't. Come on lets go wait with Willow."

"Yeah you better do that Buff.."

Xander turned back to Spike who had lowered his head.

"M sorry pet I should have told ya."

"What ...what are you going to do?"

"Oxnard. There's nothing there to target, but close enough to see what happens to the hellmouth."

"But the fallout?"

"Don't know, guess I'll get a bit of a radiation hit. More worried about where I'll find blood." Spike gritted his teeth." Shit...you didn't need to think about that." Spike watched Xanders stricken face. "Look its not for you to worry about. I'll be fine."

"Yep...sure...fine." Xander almost spit his reply at Spike. "Tell me how you are going to survive the bombs, the fallout, no blood supply, oh and the hellmouth how are you going to keep that at bay?"

"Hey pet calm down. It will work out. You have to go now anyway. The girls are waiting."

"Well they can damn well wait a bit longer. Why can't they just let you in here?"

"They can't do that Xander and you know it. Their not equipped to hold me anyway."

"Hold you, what do you mean?"

"Look peaches isn't exactly staying at the Ritz ok. He's secured away, kind of lock and key if you get me."

"They locked him up. But ok so I'm not a fan but well, why."

"Didn't trust him enough but he's been all goody goody for long enough to give him a chance. Look I had a chat to him a couple of nights ago. He wanted to say...good luck. I told all this to Red she can fill you in. You really have to go." Spike turned to leave.

"Spike!" Xander grabbed him by his duster. "I didn't get to say..."

"Don't pet I cant hear it.

"I need to say it."

"No, let go Xander. I have to go. You have to let me go."

Spike started to pull away but Xander yanked him back. Till Spike was close enough to feel Xander's warm breath across his cheek. That long hard body so close to him. Xander gave him a long tense look and then pulled him the last couple of inches. Their lips slowly brushed and Xander's tongue licked along Spikes bottom lip begging for entry. Spike sighed softly, tilted his head and sild his hand up Xander's back to rest on his neck as he opened his mouth. Their kiss grew desperate as their tongues wild across one another memorised tastes and contours.

Spike pulled slowly back breaking the kiss and tried again to leave but Xander would not let go of his coat. Twisting his body against Xander he slid one arm out of its sleeve and then the other.

" How about you keep hold of that for me now hey." He whispered as he turned and fled leaving Xander with an empty coat.

Xander felt Buffy and Willow pulling him inside the vault and as he watched the large steel door roll and then lock into place he clutched that empty coat closer, turned and strode away to see what a Spikeless future held for him.

Well this is my first fan fic hope you liked it. Bit different I know. Would be interested to know if there is enough Fallout so that it make sense to people who don't know Fallout.

Sorry for ignoring the timelines just wanted to get this out there to see how it is recived.

Please leave me a review.

Thanks Marvin21st


End file.
